


Unforeseen Obstacles

by SerHawkes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerHawkes/pseuds/SerHawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe survived the storm that surged through their hometown of Arcadia Bay. Now they must rely on each other to deal with the emotions and memories of the week that rekindled the bond between the two.</p><p>Please leave comments and feedback. Would really like to know how much people like/love/hate my story. If you have any questions about the story or with what I have planned, leave a comment! It helps me know that I am doing a good job or gives me ideas to work with.</p><p>(Currently on Hiatus due to RL. Still working on it though, as well as other fan fics.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And We Could Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I will say that this is my first fan piece. (Not my first story ever written though.) I currently am working on my own book series, which I am trying to get off the ground. This pieces is more so a small project to try and expand my writing style while work on my books.
> 
> Now note time/future predictions.
> 
> 1\. No one dies...ish: I didn't want anyone from Max's life in Blackwell or in Arcadia to die, knowing she probably couldn't live with herself. So I will say first and foremost that no one is dead...well...one person is...but not everyone. Including Nathan Fuckscott.
> 
> 2\. Nathan? REALLY?! THE FUCK?!!: Yes I know. I hated him too when I first play the game. And with all the shit he did to Rachel and Chloe and Kate...I want to kill him myself. But her did kinda get into my good graces when he did try to warm Max. And he definately didn't deserve the death he got in game so...yes, Nathan is alive and will have a brief chapter here and there...(Maybe.)
> 
> 3\. Rachel Amber is...: Minor spoiler I suppose but she is alive in this story. She will play a huge role in this story. But will her return rekindle the love she has for Chloe or will it hurt Max to see her with ex girlfriend or with something be forged between all three girls? WHO KNOWS! (I know though :3)

Chloe woke up with a start. She expected to hear the storm still raging outside, but was welcomed by the steady crashing of waves and the soft birdsong that sung through the air now and then. She sat there for a whole minute, to make sure her ears didn’t deceive her.

The sounds were soon replaced by a soft whimper and Chloe’s eyes shifted down to her lap, looking down to see Max’s head resting in her lap, face bunched up in pain. She reached down and gently ran her left hand through the brunettes’ hair, hoping it helped the smaller girl calm herself. After the shitstorm of this entire week, Chloe was so grateful that Max was still with her, even after the shit she pulled. As she began to wake up and idly run her hand through Max’s hair, she couldn’t help but think about the shit Max had went through and told her hours ago.

 _About how Jefferfuck killed her. How he drugged Max. Took her to the Dark Room. About the pictures he took. The things he did to her. All tied up and helpless. How step dou-…David came and saved her. How he told Max that he really cared about Chloe and wanted to be better to her._ (Which surprised her and made her feel a little less angry about Max taking his side in the argument a couple of days ago.) _About her adventure just to bring her back. About seeing William again. About how in sparing him, Chloe ended up paralyzed from the neck down. How her alternate self had asked Max to kill her. How Max couldn’t do it, tearing up as she said it. How her alternate self condemned her and hated her for not doing it._

She had a feeling that Max was holding some details, whether for her benefit or both of them. Her heart went out to her best friend who went through so much and gave up even more just saving her punk ass. Max began to stir in her lap and slowly sit up in front of her, grumbling and growling softly in a way that was too cute. She couldn’t help but smile as she reached out and pulled the smaller girl into lap and held her close.

Max mumbled against Chloe pulling her to the warm body of her partner in crime, but relaxed when her head ended up nestled against the taller girls neck, taking in the soft scent of leather, smoke and weed. She gripped the still soaked leather jacket in her hands and gently rocked herself in Chloe’s’ lap, both to wake her up and out of force of habit when she was too stressed. She felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her waist she just held her close, saying nothing while Max’s rocking started to slow and calm in nature.

“Hey Max,” Chloe said softly, turning her head to rest her forehead against Maxs’, “How are you feeling?” She knew that this would be considered mushy but fuck it. Max needed her and she needed comfort right now. She needed to be protected; from everyone, from Chloe (Should the need arise and I fuck up something, she thought), and from herself. And she’d be damned if anyone or anything would hurt her Max, ever after everything they went through.

“I’m alright I guess…” Max responded, her voice seeming to be smaller than it normally was, “My head is pounding like hella crazy though.” She felt Chloe’s’ forehead gently brush up against her and she let out a soft appreciative murmur, smiling softly at her punk friends softer side. “We’ll get out something for that when we…” she heard Chloe pause for a moment, stiffing just a bit before finishing her train of thought, “head through town and find a place to reorganize ourselves. Alright?”

Max almost immediately jerked away from Chloe’s warm, drenched body, shaking her head profusely. “Chloe…I can’t go through that…I can’t…look and imagine the shit I’ve done. All the people I’ve hurt…all the lives I killed…all families I’ve ruined.” Max’s voice was shaky and tearful, pain filling her voice and mind. Just the thought of all the people in Arcadia, in the diner, telling her not to kill them, haunted her.

But Chloe…sweet, punk ass Chloe took her hands firmly and entwined their fingers together. “Max look at me,” she said her voice soft and endearing. It took a moment for her to look into her friends soft blue eyes, shaking in fear. “We don’t know what has happened out there. Maybe the entire town got leveled. Maybe most of the town survived. Maybe everyone got out before the storm hit. But what ever we see and feel, we deal with it together alright? Maybe the storm was all of Gods fucked up plan. Maybe Rachel sent it from her grave. Who the fuck really knows. But know, in my heart of hearts, Max Caulfield didn’t summon that storm. No matter what you think or believe okay? You’ve been here for me this entire week, when I needed someone the most. You saved my life hella so many times when you could have just let me die. But you didn’t. And I love you Max. I love you so fucking much. And I mean it. And I promise from this moment on that I will always be by your side. Partners in crime and time. I will always protect you; from yourself, from me, from anyone who wants to hurt you. You’ve been my angel this week…Let me be yours now.”

Max listened to the omission from her best friend and felt a surge of relief and affection that she already had for her. “Chloe…” she said softly, squeezing their hands together. “That is so sweet and so…mushy. I love it. I love you.” She could see her friend practically grin at her response. “I have my moments. But I mean every word Max. I know its going to be tough, but we'll get through it.” She let out a small smile, feeling the words and genuine emotions flow through her battered body and mind ease the pain.

Chloe gave Max one last squeeze of her hands before her entire body screamed to get up. She leaned in and gave her friend a brief kiss on her forehead before getting up and stretching. Max got up as well, stretching her arms and back. The room was filled with various pops and groans, along with a few sighs of relief.

Both girls looked at each other as soon as they were done stretching, taking a moment to come to terms with what was about to happen next. _They had to leave Arcadia. Find a place to stay. To recover and create a life together._ Chloe reached out and took Max’s hand and looked at her, her eyes soft and voice softer, knowing it had to be said. “Are you ready to face the future Max?”

Max was quiet for a moment, battling the voices and thoughts in her head. She knew she would have to face the music sooner or later. She let out a sigh she seemed be holding back, raising her eyes up to look at Chloe’s eyes before nodding. “Let’s…get this over with.”

With a small smile on their faces and fear of uncertainty looming over their heads, both of them slowly made their way to the door that held their future. Chloe grasped at the handle of door, looking down to see Max still holding her hand. Like she was her anchor to this world. She offered a bigger smile and squeezed her hand. “Come on Max. Let’s take Arcadia back,” she said before she turned the doorknob and pulled open the door.


	2. Before the Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover what happened to Arcadia overnight; Max tells Chloe a little bit about what happened in Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Readers. Thanks for taking the time to read. So into the stories on here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6148189/chapters/14086666 : Ouroboros by TomorrowHeart (So much love there.)  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6566380/chapters/15024088 : Thirty-Two Rejection Letters by jarofbeees (Love it!)
> 
> Props to GrumpyCat42 for the feedback and suggestions! (Seriously I hate my mind at times. My head rushes ahead of my fingers when I type and don't see my errors. Ugh! >.

The door creaked in protest as Chloe pulled the weathered down door open, to reveal blue skies and sunshine, as if the prior day never happened. The top of the light house that stood before them was gone; along with some of the railings that made sure no one could slide off the cliff and plummet to their doom. There were some grey clouds lingering off in the distant but for the most part the weather seemed calm and peaceful.

Both girls slowly made their way towards the lookout point, to better see what had happened in the past few hours. When they had reached it, both of their jaws dropped, unable to fully comprehend what they saw with their own eyes.

The storm had taken out most of the businesses down Main Street, along with some buildings inland. There were a few buildings still standing but from the looks of things most of the damage that they had taken was from flying objects impaling in the sides of the walls and shattered glass. But most shocking was the small neighbors that were clumped together up near the northern part of Arcadia. Almost all the houses were still standing. A couple of houses were gone, and the majority of them seemed to have wind damage and shatter glass windows, but for the most part were still intact.

Both of them stood there for what felt like an eternity, taking in the damage that had occurred overnight. Chloe was to first to break the silence, with disbelief filling her voice. “Holy fucking amaze balls Max. This is so unreal. At least it doesn’t look to bad right?”

Max just nodded her head silent, looking out in shock and awe. Her eyes taking in everything. It wasn’t till her eyes shifted over to where Chloe’s home was when she felt a surge of relief. “Chloe! Look over there,” she said, excitement in her voice for the first time in a while, pointing out the direction of the house that both of them had made so many memories together.

Chloe looked over in the direction that Max was pointing, squinting her eyes to make out what she was pointing out till she saw it. Her eyes widened and she bounced up and down in jubilation. “Holy shit Max! My house is still standing! Dude, we gotta get down there and get some shit,” she said, grabbing Max’s hand in hers and almost sprinting down the path towards her run down truck.

* * *

 

As Chloe slowly drove her truck down the road, her head bounced around with some many thoughts and plans. “Yo Max,” she said, briefly looking over to her friend, who seems to have a distant look in her eyes as she stared out the passenger side window. She reached out and gave her a gentle shake, which got her attention instantly. “I got a plan. We head to my house, get a change of clothes and some important shit then hightail it out of here. Sound good?”

Max nodded her agreement, gazing into her handbag searchingly. “Sounds like a plan. But…where should we go?” She asked as she rummaged through her belongings, searching for something that she certainly was going to need on this trip. “I don’t know…maybe Seattle? L.A? The choice is up to you Super Max.” She heard what Chloe had said but it didn’t register as she found what she was looking for; an empty pill bottle. “Shit,” she muttered, more to her self but Chloe looked at her curiously. “What Max? Something wrong?”

_You could say that Chloe…_

Almost instantly her hands started to shake a little, nervousness and anxiety coursing through her veins. _How could you forget to refill your prescription? Stupid Max._ “Um…I’ll explain everything when we get to your house okay? I just… need some time to figure out how I’m going to tell you.” Chloe looked at her with a curious look but let the issue drop for now, instead taking in the damage the storm had caused.

Most of the damage was from boards and signs stuck in the house's walls, along with a boat or two…or three. Shingles had been pulled off the roof and covered the roads here and there, along with shattered glass. As the truck turned to Chloe’s street both girls couldn’t believe their eyes. The houses around Chloe’s house had suffered some damage here and there, but the house that both of them had made so many memories in together was practically untouched by the storm. As if it was holy ground.

The truck pulled into the drive way and was shut off, leaving Max and Chloe in silence as they stared in awe and confusion. “What the serious fuck? An E6 tornado ravages Arcadia Bay and my house is the only one untouched? The fuck destiny?!” Chloe said, shaking her head in disbelief. She looked over to Max who was just as surprised as her. For a moment she just watched Max in silence, figuring Max would tell her when she was ready.

And so she sat there, waiting patiently. It felt like an eternity before she heard Max speak again. “Chloe... “Her voice was softer, a little more hesitant in tone. “Yea Max? You ready to talk or…you want some time? There’s no rush.” She watched Max turn herself in her seat, crossing her legs and dropping her hands in lap, holding what appeared to be a prescription bottle and looking down in her lap. Chloe did the same, turning to face Max and sat across from her, cursing her steering wheel when her knee bumped against it.

It took another whole minute for before Max let out a deep breath and spoke to her best friend. “When I left you five years ago…and started school in Seattle, I was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome…” She starts off saying but was interrupted by Chloe who held a smirk and started chuckling. “Ass Burgers? Really Max? I would know if your ass was made out of burgers.” Max looked up and gave her a mocking glare before rolling her eyes, but still smiling a little at Chloe’s poor humor. “Aspergers Syndrome,” she said, continuing on from where she left off, “Social Anxiety and Depression.” She was silent for a whole minute, not really knowing what to say next.

Chloe sat there, taking in what Max had said, knowing from Max’s silence that it was her time to ask questions. With Aspergers she kind of had a general idea what it was about from one of the books Rachel had left her, something about girl with a dragon tattoo or something. Socially she knew Max did have issues with gatherings, even growing up. But depression…more than likely came from her being away from Chloe; even she dealt with it when her father died and Max went up and left her. She watched her friend for a few moments, noticing how nervous she seemed to be. This had obviously been a huge step for her, to come out to her childhood friend about her mental…state.

“When did you get diagnosed?” The question was harmless, or so she hoped. _At least try to understand a little more about what she’s gone through and how you can be there for her_. She thought to herself. Max seemed to shift a little before she spoke, whether out of nervousness or discomfort, she didn’t know. “About a month into school. There was a field trip we took to one of the art galleries there in Seattle. As soon as we got there, about 15 minutes in I…kind of lost it.” She was silent again, starting to rock a little in her place. She felt Chloe’s hands reach out and touch hers, soft and calming. Her rocking stopped almost immediately and felt as though she could continue on. “I ran to the nearest bathroom, in front of the whole class and most of the people there. I just freaked. If it wasn’t for Kristen and Fernando… I don’t know what I would’ve done without them.”

Chloe kept her hands on Max’s, knowing that this would take a lot of patience and understanding on her part, neither of which she had before. But she had to try, for Max’s sake. She stayed silent as she let Max continue on with her speech, her confession it seemed. “The next day I couldn’t go to school, not after that. Mom took me to the doctor after the school had called about the incident. Took about a week or so before they figured out it was Aspergers.” She heard her let out a chuckle before she continued on. “Then again looking back I always think I was a little bit odd growing up.” To what made Chloe raise her eyebrow in question. “What are you talking about? Dude you were awesome growing up…” She said, only to have Max shake her head, as if she were missing something. “Don’t you remember how when we went to school I always was around you? How I seemed to be more lively and cheerful? That’s because…whenever you weren’t around I felt…nothing. I mean I felt things but not in the way you felt things. Ugh! It's so hard to explain.” Max brought up her hands to her face, dropping the bottle in her lap, clearly frustrated with herself.

Chloe’s hand moved to her shoulders, keeping her touch firm, running her hands up and down her friends’ arms. “Take a deep breath and take your time Max. Try and explain it to me. There’s no rush.” She felt her take a couple of deep breaths before her hands fell back to her lap. It took another couple of minutes before she heard Max’s voice again. “Okay… lets say that there is something that you're really are excited about okay?” She nodded her head, letting Max proceed. “It was the same for me, without you there, I wouldn’t feel anything about it. I may like it, be curious about it, but I wouldn’t feel excited about it as you would. It’s hard for me to describe emotions and feelings towards something, even harder to try and sort out how I should feel, why should I feel. You know?”

Max felt Chloe nod her head and felt soft lips press against her forehead. She hummed her appreciation, relaxing into the touch. She hated talking about her problems, hated when it was brought up. But she knew Chloe would still care about her. She just hoped that it didn’t change things between them. That was her biggest fear.

She felt Chloe move her head down and press her forehead against hers, brushing their noses against one another. “I know. And I get what you’re saying Max. I do. So I was kind of your little blue pill then?” She snorted and chuckled at that remark, shaking her head slowly. “You could say that.” Chloe scoffed at that, letting a weary smile take over her lips. Silence had taken over again, and in spite of what Max had revealed to her, she could tell that she had more things to say but didn’t feel like saying them now. But there was the issue with the bottle in Max’s lap. “So what’s with the bottle?” she asked, keeping her voice as gentle as she could. “It helps keep me calm when I really need it and focused when need to focus. I just forgot to get the bottle refilled.”

Chloe just nodded her head, pulling back to take a look at her girlfriend. She seemed a lot calmer than she had been before they had started talking, washing over Max’s eyes when she stared back at her. “Well we will find a place and get it refilled if you really need it okay? In the meantime I’m here for you Max. It takes a lot of guts to tell someone about those sorts of things. And I’m glad you did,” she offered a smile to Max as she continued on, “I know you don’t want to talk about all of this right away but when you feel like talking, I’ll be there to listen. I am kind of hurt that you didn’t tell me sooner, but I get why you didn’t. Knowing you you probably thought I would treat you differently or some shit. I mean…I probably would have a little bit…but it wouldn’t change that fact that you were and are my best friend. Hell you’re my girlfriend alright? And I still would love you and treat you like the best friend I had before you left.”

Max let out a soft sigh and looked at the blue haired girl in front of her. For the second time in the day she had said something so on point with her own thoughts, and something so mushy, that the love she had for her only grew stronger. “I am such a good influence on you.” She smiled and watched as Chloe just rolled her eyes and groaned half-heartedly. “Ugh! You and your mushy shit. I hate it!” She heard her girl friend chuckle, to which set her off as well. “Come on. Lets get out of theses clothes and get some things. We can talk about mushy stuff later. Deal?” “Deal.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for enjoying the story so far. Feedback and comments are certainly welcome!
> 
> Feel free to ask me and follow me on Tumblr: http://serhawkes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also before I go I could use your guys/gals help with the story. I have a few things on my mind but I want you people to choose. 
> 
> In a couple of chapters down the road Max will ask a favor from Dana...
> 
> Option A: Dana and Victoria go to Max's room, grab the stuff that she asks for and leave. No drama, no evilness.
> 
> Option B: Same as Option A but Dana finds the picture of Chloe drugged in Nathans bathroom, along with a note from Max. Drama ensues and Dana wants to know what thats all about.
> 
> Option C: Dana, Juliet, Taylor, Courtney, and Victoria go to Max's room, find said photo, pilfer through her room, plan on asking Max when she gets back about what they found and to keep it hush hush.
> 
> Please comment on what you want from all this. I will try to get a little more better in terms of length and detail.
> 
> Also a side note...or romance wise for Victoria...
> 
> Romance Max or Romance Kate.
> 
>  
> 
> (Feel free to vote for options like so: Option X/Romance X)


	3. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max takes a heavy hit of fatigue and its up to Chloe to make her feel comfortable and safe. Enter Maternal Chloe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost thanks to all for the feedback and suggestion. Comments and feedback are more than welcome.
> 
> Secondly I would like to say that I did originally planned to have the girls end up in Portland and meet a certain someone but...my brain hates me so...Chapter 4 will be the big, huge reveal.
> 
> Thirdly, I am still looking for more votes on the previous question so...comment!
> 
> Fourly, I may or may not be expanding the lovecraft of Max and Chloe. Originally I had planned for Max/Chloe/Rachel, but then I got to thinking on a Max/Chloe/Rachel/Victoria angle, which in my head kinda worked out, but then I started to expand on that and think of another two characters that may work with all of them so...we'll see.

Making their way to the front door of the house that held so many good memories for both them, there was a sense of hesitation as the stood there. Sure on the outside things were perfect but they half expected that everything was a mess on the inside. As Chloe fished for her keys in her pocket she felt Max lean up against her side, heavily. She turned her head to see Max’s head pressed against her shoulder and her eyes closed. _Looks like fatigue is hitting her harder than me. Then again she did travel through more than enough shit to bring me back_ , she thought to herself, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl and putting her key in the door knob and turning it.

The door opened slowly and revealed the same décor they had last seen earlier Thursday afternoon. Nothing had changed or been blown out of place. Chloe gave Max a gentle shake, stirring her from her semi-slumber state and earning a groan in response. “Come on Max. Let’s see if there is power so we can at least get a shower and dry our clothes,” she softly said, gently pulling her through the threshold. She heard her grumble but complied, trying her best to stay awake for a nice hot shower.

Chloe reached out for the light switch and flicked it on. A second later the light above them switched on, much to her relief. “Well we got power Max. Now let’s get you out of those clothes and get you into the shower.” Max seemed to nod in her agreement, pulling away from the warm body that was supporting her and reach down her soaked hoodie, grimacing in pain as she tried to lift it up over her head. Chloe noticed this and stood in front of her, reaching forward and helping strip the younger girl. She pulled off her hoodie and was slowly lifting up her shirt, showing off her flat stomach when she muttered a curse. “Holy shitballs.”

Max seemed to perk up as she looked at Chloe, worried about the tone that her friend had used. “Chloe?” she asked, hesitant to know what she saw but she had to know. “What’s wrong?” She could see Chloe grimaced as she said it. “Dude… you are covered in bruises. And they don’t look good.” Max jerked her head down and sure enough there were dark bruises that littered her small body; across her stomach and hips, up her rib cage and even on her shoulders. The same was true for her back, as Chloe moved around to undo her bra, a litany of dark spots pattering up and down her back.

As soon as Chloe unhooked Max’s bra she saw her fold her arms up, covering her chest up. If it were in any normal situation she would have teased Max about covering herself up, but with everything that had happened with Jefferson she decided to hold back her teasing for a later date. Instead she reached around Max’s small body and unbuttons her jeans. To her surprise Max didn’t seem to fight or protest, instead just leaned back against her for support as she kicked off her shoes and let her remaining clothes drop to the floor.

She felt Chloe’s arm lay on her shoulder, guiding her up the stair and into the bathroom. As soon as they reached the bathroom Chloe set her down on the toilet, holding her there with her hands on her shoulders. She felt a little shake as she heard Chloe speak. “I’m gonna go get some clothes for you and then help you take a shower okay? Then you can take a nap while I grab and wash a few things. Deal?” She answered with a soft “deal” and shook her head a bit, trying to stay awake for Chloe’s sake.

She heard a soft chuckle from her punk friend and then felt her hands pull away from her and leave. Chloe entered her room and saw the same disaster zone from Friday and groaned somewhat. _Definitely gotta clean this place up sometime_ , she thought as she moved towards her closet and set aside their evidence board, opening her closet in the process. She found a pair of Rachel’s jeans, along with a flannel shirt and t-shirt that she seemed to have left. As well as a lacy pair of undergarments that Rachel seemed to have left.

For a moment she couldn't help the grin that came to her face at the memory of her taking it off Rachael’s body. It was a pleasant one, one of a more innocent time she thought. She knows that Max probably wouldn’t want to wear them for two reasons: definitely wasn’t her kind of thing and she didn’t have the bust that Rachel certainly had. Rachel had a C-cup that bordered on the verge of a D. Chloe though was proud of her C’s, with their firmness and barbells which she had gotten on a dare by her former paramour. _As for Max well…maybe she’s a late bloomer_ she thought to her self. Then again her chest size did seem to fit her pretty well.

She shook her head to get her mind off of boobs…even though they were amaze balls. She then grabbed a full set of clothes for herself, including a pair of socks and a pair of undergarments of her own that Max could use. She’d just wear Rachel’s pair… as some sort of non bizarre homage to the girl. She took the sets of clothes with her as she headed back to bathroom. Max was still sitting on the toilet seat, eyes open just barely. Chloe put both sets on the counter of the sink and went over to the shower, turning it on to warm up before she went over to Max. “Come on. A nice hot shower will do you good Super Max,” she said, pulling the small girl up towards the shower.

They both step into the tub, hot water pouring down on Max’s tired body, earning a soft moan of relief as some of the pain is relieved. Max turns her head slightly to look back at her and says softly, “Chloe your clothes…” She shook her head in response. “They're already soaked and are going to get washed in a bit. Don’t worry bout it. Come on, I got you. Clean up and let’s get you into some clean clothes and get you to bed for a little bit.” Her tone is somewhat firm, commanding even, but there is softness to it as well. She watches Max turn her head forward and reaches for the shampoo.

She holds on to her hips as she showers, keeping her from falling forward or injuring herself. She can hear the wincing from Max as she lifts her arms up and scrubs the shampoo in her hair, working it in thoroughly before sticking her head under the curtain of hot water. Chloe lets one hand pull away from Max’s hip to grab the soap for her, placing it in her hand before her hand goes back to the warm spot on her hip. Max starts with washing her arms, then her chest. When she starts to bend forward to do her legs however, Chloe has to bite back the teasing comments that fight their way into her head. _At least the view is nice..._ she thinks to herself, which it is. The soft curve of her spine, the little dimples on her lower back… the fine round curve of her butt. Inwardly she sighs, knowing there will be a time to explore every inch of Max’s body and see what makes her tick.

As Max finishes washing up, Chloe took her pirate towel that hung over the shower curtain and draped it over her head, reaching out to turn off the water in the process. She quickly helped dry Max off and helped her out of the tub, turning her back to her so she could put on her clothes without her watching. It took a couple of minutes for Max to get dressed but as soon as she was she felt her head press up against her back. She let out a soft chuckle, reaching around behind her and tugged Max with her to her mother’s bedroom. As soon as they walked in Max made a quick dash to the bed and let out an audible sigh of relief.

Chloe couldn’t help but shake her head as Max laid on the bed, sprawled out on the sheets, looking almost peaceful. She almost made a move to join her, to make sure she was okay, but the snore that erupted from the small body made her think otherwise.

* * *

 

The next hour or so was filled with Chloe going up and down her stairs for what felt like a million times. After taking a shower and changing into her batch of clothes, she went into her room to grab the duffle bag that was in the corner of her room, dumped all of the clothing inside it (as well as making another mental note to get them cleaned sometime), grabbed it and their wet clothes and tossed them into the washer dryer. As she was downstairs she brewed up a pot of coffee that she was sure going to need soon. Then she proceeded to head back upstairs to her room to grab everything that she and Max would probably need and want to bring with them; Two sets of clothes, her laptop and charger, her phone charger, her glass snow dome, the box of pictures she kept on the floor, the CD that was in her music player, as well as the picture she had of Rachel and her.

She then headed back down stairs to drink the coffee she brewed up earlier and waited for the dryer to finish. As she sat on the couch, drinking her dark cup of coffee, staring out at the backyard that the two of them used to run around in, Chloe let out a long sigh. She was tired, sore, worried for both herself and Max… but she was alive and Max was with her, safe. The dryer finally kicked off and with a groan she got up to grab everything from the dryer.

She headed back up to her room and put everything that she intended to bring with them in the duffle bag and took it out to her truck. She headed back inside to check in on Max. When she peeked her head in she saw her somewhat curled up in a ball... but was otherwise in peace. She let out a sigh, knowing she had to wake her up and get the both of them out of Arcadia, but part of her didn't want to awaken the Maxken, a vicious groggy version of the kraken in miniature form that was very bitchy when she didn't get enough sleep. She thought for a moment, deciding on how to get Max into her truck without awakening her certain doom when it comes to her.

She headed to her room and grabbed a pillow and one of her relatively clean sheets and tossed them into the cab of her truck. Then came the trickier part. A matter of life and death. Carry Max quietly into the cab of her truck without releasing arma-fucking-geddon. When she reached Max, she carefully slid both her arms under the slumbering girl and gently pulled her into her arms and lifted up. _Thank god Max you are a literal lightweight_ , she thought to herself as she holds her lover…or rather future lover, in her arms. Carefully, and quietly, she made her way down stairs and made it to her truck without incident, just a few shifts and mumblings here and there but for the most part Max stayed asleep. She gently sat her down in the passenger seat of her truck, placing the pillow next to the driver seat and draped the sheet over her while she went back inside and turned off everything. She drank one last cup of coffee, poured out the rest into the sink, turned off the lights and locked the door behind her.

As she hopped into her truck and closed her door quietly, she glanced over to the slumbering girl who gave up so much just to be with her. The pillow is near her thigh and Max’s head rested on it, with her hair brushing up against her thigh as she took her seat. _She’s here and she’s safe. That’s all the matters right now._ The ticker inside her head keeps playing it over and over in her head. She reached down and ran her hand softly through the brown locks, calm and soothing. She sees Max’s face twitch just slightly but she moves her head a little more into the touch.

Chloe lets out a sigh as she pulls her hand away from Max’s hair, grabbing her keys instead and starts up the truck. She gives one last look at the house that she and Max more or less grew up in. There is a sense of pain in her heart for leaving, knowing that this may be the last time she sees this house again. In spite of wanting to truly leave Arcadia for good, which she still very much does want to do; this place has been a home to her, full of so many memories, both good and bad. As she lets out a breath that she seemed to be holding she pulls out of the driveway slowly and starts to make her way out of Arcadia. For better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and post feedback and suggestions.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr, ask me shit, the whole sixty nine yards and what not: Serhawkes.tumblr.com
> 
> And now my question: 4 Way or 6 Way?
> 
> Also for the big reveal: Rachel kisses Chloe first or Chloe kisses Rachel or No kissing, just hugs.


	4. The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks a little too much. The Maxken awakens. Oh...and someone comes up from the grave...more or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the usual...Feedback is welcomed and wanted. 
> 
> Originally I kind of had this chapter a little bit longer but figured to just add to the suspense and stuff. :3

When Chloe dreamed of leaving Arcadia Bay for good, she envisioned setting off a couple of garbage fires, flipping off the sign of Arcadia, blaring something along the lines of Rebel Yell as she drove out of Arcadia Bay. Sadly that wasn’t the case as she drove past the sign; there weren’t any garbage cans she could toss a match in, she could at least flip off the sign (but decided not to), and blaring any loud music would awaken the Maxken, to which she really didn’t want to awaken.

So she drove in silence, which was a surprisingly nice change from rocking out constantly. It gave her time to think. _About Max and all the shit she went through. How I gotta do things right for Max. Hell she practically pressed the biggest reset button for my life. She’s given me a huge chance to get my life in order._

_‘So what do you plan to do bout it? Hmmm?’_

_Well…I could try and get my GED when things settle down at least. And maybe a part time job at least. So I can get some money in my pocket while Max deals with school and her future._

_‘That does have some potential. Only if you truly mean to actually try and keep your word and change for poor Max.’_

_Dude, fuck you. I will change for Max. Not much…but just enough to prove myself to her. Little less drinking and smoking. Get some sort of job and some education at least. Where ever Max goes, I’ll go. No matter what. She needs me and I need her._

_‘Will your neediness lead to corrupting her? Look at what Rachel did to you. Comforting you when you needed it. Worming her way into your heart and mind. You knew she would leave you after she had her fun. Bending you over and…’_

_Fuck off. Firstly, who knows what Max might be willing to try out? Sure she’s shy but who knows? Maybe she might wana try smoking a joint or drinking some beer? Or try some extremely naughty things involving ropes and handcuffs and shit? I am not going to corrupt Max. No way in hell will I do that. Influence her, make some suggestions, sure. But no way in hell am I going to corrupt the person who just gave up our childhood home on the off chance I turn her into a copy of me. Secondly, so yea Rachel cheated on me. And yes I am still fucking angry at her. But she didn’t deserve to die like that. So lay off._

_‘Fine fine. You win. Just hope what you think your going to do for Max actually happens…for your sake.’_

She silently growled at her inner conscious, irked by her own thoughts. She was going to do better for Max. She was going to get her GED. Maybe even go to a community college if Max wanted to take the school route of life. Or get a part time job while Max worked as a photographer or some shit. No matter what Max wanted to do or where she went, she would be there, right by her side.

But when her mind had brought up Rachel well… she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

_What were we? Girlfriends? Fuck buddies? I mean…I guess it never was official. We just hanged out, chilled, fucked… And I know she wasn’t…faithful to me, considering she fucked Frank. But I know I was. I didn’t go behind her back and fuck some guy or girl. I kept in my pants…Seriously did I just think that? Ugh Max and your fucking euphemisms. But still though…whatever I had with Rachel definitely wouldn’t work with Max. She’d want an actual relationship, which I absolutely have no fucking idea how or what to do. But I can at least try and give her that. A romantic relationship, take our time to sort out things, with romantic dinners and movies and cuddles…Fuck yes! Definite cuddles. Cuddles are a must. But what if Max isn’t gay? I mean…she did kiss me. Even though it was a dare though…wait what if that was her first kiss?! Ugh you stupid fuck Chloe. You pulled away like a pussy. Ugh!!! Gotta redo that kiss. Among other shit. But for reals…Max couldn’t be gay. Bi maybez…or at the least curious. She did seem a little interested in Warren, though he did seem a little stalkeryish. Whatevah happens with what Max decides I will totally support it and have her back. Comes out as straight, still will love her. Comes out as gay, super love her. Any thing else, still love her._

As the drive wore on, Chloe’s thoughts were filled with plans and back up plans on what she’d do with Max, and other Max related ideas. Hipster dates and movie ideas, along with hour long cuddle sessions, and some kissing sessions. She knew she’d definitely would have to take her time with Max. No rushing or pushing her into things, just slow and patience… with maybe a little encouragement. As her thoughts kept coming to her she couldn’t help but smile as she drove down the road. _I’m gonna date the fuck out of you Caulfield. Just you wait._

* * *

 

About an hour and half into the drive the Maxken began stir from its slumber, to which Chloe was somewhat ill prepared for. She watched as Max sat up from where she laid and rub her eyes in a way that was all too cute. She let out a smile but kept quiet, letting her partner in crime grumble and growl in the most adorable of ways as she started to wake up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Max look over at her, then the road, then back to her. “Where are we going?” Max asked softly, her head slightly swaying side to side as she tried to focus on Chloe’s head.

Chloe was silent for a brief moment before answering. “Seattle. Figured since your parents are there, we could at least crash there for awhile till we sorted shit out ya know? Plus I figured you wanted a place to feel safe and try and sort out the stuff in your head. What better place to do that than home right?” Her tone was light, thoughtful. Even though there should be some hint of bitterness since it was Max’s parents who took her away from her five years ago, she couldn’t let that bitterness come out. Not now at least. She heard Max ‘hmmm’ in response, thinking the answer over. “Why not L.A.?” she heard ask, voice still somewhat slurred from sleep.

Admittedly, it was a tempting thought; Head down to L.A., find a place to stay and just relax in the sun. But in all honesty, Chloe thought to herself, it didn’t feel right. Not after everything that had happened. She wanted to make Max feel safe and comfortable. So when she had stared at that sign hours back, one sign pointing north to Portland, the other pointing south to Lincoln City, she chose to head north. She gave Max a quick look before responding. “I won’t lie Max. I was tempted to head south. Head through Lincoln City and head straight south. But it just…didn’t feel right. Plus I’d rather not spend out little safety net all in one go.” She lets out a chuckle and feels Max shift across the truck bed over to her, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her head on her shoulder. She took her right arm and wrapped it around her friend, leaving her left arm on the steering wheel.

Max was completely content just being there. She did feel safe already. “Love you Chlo,” she said softly, smiling as her eyes started to focus on the road and her mind was somewhat clearer. “Love you too Maximus,” Chloe replied, giving her a little hug with her arm around her. And in that moment, everything felt alright… Until a very loud rumble erupted from Max’s stomach, which took them both by surprise. Both their eyes were wide and Max couldn’t help the sheepish grin came across her face. Chloe briefly looked at her with a grin before she shook her head. “Please Max, keep the Maxken at bay and I will totally get us a bite to eat alright? There’s a gas station and diner bout half mile or so. Please Max, I beg of you!” Chloe playfully begged, dramatically slipping her right hand under Max’s shirt and splayed her hand against her belly, giving a little shake in fake fear of unleashing something. Max couldn’t help but laugh as another loud growl erupted from her stomach. “Chloe, that happened one time okay? And you totally deserved it.” “Yes I did deserve it. But still I fear it and I learned my lesson: Never unleash the Maxken or there will be hell to pay…or at least a hair full of honey and a face full of flour. “

* * *

 

True to Chloe’s works, and to relief of Chloe, they reach the gas station and diner with out much incident, or Chloe being devoured by the fierce beast inside Max’s belly. As they pull into the diner and shut out off the truck, they both let out a sigh of relief and heard both their stomachs rumble with the promise of hot food. Just as Chloe is about to open her door and step out, she hears Max say her name. “Chloe?” She turns her head back to Max, giving her a worried look. “Yea Max? You okay?” She expects Max to just say something troubling but not question. “How are you? I mean…I know you’re trying to be strong and look after me. And it’s sweet and I seriously am thankful that your looking out for me like you are but…I’m just…worried about you too.” For a second she is kind of taken back by it, although she knows Max must worry about her. Growing up she herself was super protective and worried about Max, considering how small and shy she was, but by proxy Max was protective and worried about her too. She thinks for a good long minute before she turns in her seat, cursing the steering wheel again as she sits cross legged. “Come here dude,” she says, opening her arms for Max to join her. She does so with a smile, turning her back to her and sits in her lap, being rewarded with both arms wrapping around her tightly as Chloe pulls her in and props her chin onto Max’s left shoulder.

“Honestly? I’m…all over the place Max. I mean…I’m happy, relieved, scared, worried, anxious…horny as fuck. But…right now I feel safe and relaxed with you here. We’re together and we’ll get through all this crazy shit together as well.” She admits in a soft tone, nuzzling into her friend’s neck, which in a way is comforting to both of them as she hears Max sigh in content. “I just wanted you to know that, I know you’re here for me. But I’m here for you also. Okay?” That makes her smile. Even though the shit fan was turned on high and everything literally fell out of place, the fact that Max still cares about her own mental state means a lot. “Okay. Can we go in and get something to eat? I’m hungry like the wolf.” She hears Max chuckle, which sets her off as well as Max get out of her lap. “Yes Chlo, we can go in and get something to eat.”

They both get out of the truck and head into the diner together, which oddly reminded of the Two Whales, with the booths and the surroundings. It was much more open however, and there were only a couple of patrons. As they stepped in the head waitress, who seemed to be in her mid forties, turned to them and idly waved them. “Take a seat wherever you like girls.”

They move to one of the booths close to the door, sitting opposite of each other. Max gives the menu a quick glace over while Chloe took a look around. The diner definitely had a fifties vibe to it, with the red and black tiled floors, and the old jukebox in the corner that was playing something on the radio. She watches as the waitress comes to their booth, speaking in an almost southern drawl. “My you girls look like you’ve had a rough night. Where a parts are you coming from?” Chloe looked over at Max, as if silently questioning whether or not to tell the truth. Max looked back only for a second before giving a curt nod and a yawn in the process, looking back at the menu. “We um…just came from Arcadia,” Chloe answered, reaching up to rub the back of her neck out of habit when she was a little uncomfortable and because it was a bit sore. “Oh my,” the waitress responded, holding her hand up to her mouth in shock, “Are you girls alright?” “We’re alright…for the most part,” Chloe replies, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“You girls heading somewhere or you looking for a place to stay for a spell?” the waitress asked. “We’re heading up to Seattle. My friend’s parents live there so…Though we could use a place to crash for a night or two.” Chloe replies with a little sheepish grin, smiling at the waitress. “Tell you what. One of my girls is renting one of my places. I’m sure she’d be happy to let you two stay for a couple of days to recover.” Max looked up from the menu and smiled, “Thank you for the offer. I think we will be taking you up on that offer. At least for a night or two.” The waitress gave her big smile and reached out to both of them to place a hand each of their shoulders. “Now can I get you girls something to drink while you decide?” “Coke please.” Max chirped up, smiling and looking back at the menu, apparently something peaked her interest. “Coffee, black,” Chloe said, looking back at Max with a smile, “Like my soul.”

As the waitress leaves to go get them their beverages, Chloe peaks her head over the menu that Max is holding up. “Anything sound good?” “Double cheese burger with extra bacon…and an egg. Want!” Max’s mouth was practically drooling with the thought of eating that, as was Chloe’s. “Dude that sounds absolute amaze balls right now,” she said grinning, until an urge took her for a moment, “Hey I’ll be right back okay?” Max simply nodded, far too enraptured in the menu and the promise of food. She let out a chuckle and quickly made her way to the restroom.

As she steps out of the restroom, with a sense of relief in her gut, Chloe starts to make her way back to their table. She notices a different waitress setting down their drinks and starts to have a conversation with Max. She watches Max look up from the menu and immediately recoil back in her seat, face instantly going pale. The waitress seems shocked by the reaction and tries to calm her down, but Chloe marches over, protective instinct on overdrive. She’s only a couple feet way when she says, “Hey! Leave her alone!” The tone is aggressive and demanding, but not hostile. The woman turns instantly and looks at her, surprised by the outburst, but even more so when her eyes widen when they fall upon her. “Chloe?!” It’s only then when Chloe hears that voice and sees the face of the one person who meant so much to her that she too does a double take, taking a step back in both horror and shock.

Standing in front of her, with her long brown hair done up in a bun, with hazel eyes, was a face of a person who she had not seen in six months. A person who had been her best friend. A person who had been there when she needed someone. A person who held her in her arms when they slept together. A person who had confirmed her sexual identity. A person who she had fallen in love. A person who went behind her back and cheated on her. An angel, both light and dark. That person was Rachel Dawn Amber.

Over in the distance the jukebox began to play a news report. _‘…what can only be described as a miracle. The residents of Arcadia, as well students at Blackwell, have been reported to be safe. There is one fatality reported, along with two individuals who are counted as missing. Frank Bowers, twenty eight, reportedly gave his live saving a group who were trapped in the Two Whales Diner. The two people who are reported missing, a Chloe Price and a Maxine Caulfield, were last seen at Blackwell. If there is any information about their whereabouts, please contact the authorities. Also breaking news this hour: well renowned photographer Mark Jefferson and Nathan Prescott, son of real estate mogul Sean Prescott, were arrested this morning on charges stemming from attempted kidnapping, kidnapping, and murder…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duun dunn duuuuuun!
> 
> Oh the joys of being a writer/author. Three projects, so little time.
> 
> I will say though that is project I have actually really enjoyed working on. With the feedback and the story I had planned out, I love it.
> 
> Be forewarned though: I do have very painful angsts pain, but with a very bright side and recovery road, both nurturing and sweet, as wells as very very smutty (For the second angst I have planned)
> 
> Also, there will be smut. Lots of smut. Smut involving a pantyless Victoria, naked cuddles on bed and couches, maybe even outdoorsy stuff too...


	5. American Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, meet Rachel. Rachel, meet Max.

To say that this week couldn’t get anymore more strange, that was an certainly an understatement in Max’s opinion. _Sure finding out that you can rewind time and change the whole fabric of reality is pretty strange. Finding out that you are totally into your best friend from childhood and realizing you absolutely can’t live without her is also pretty strange…but also kind of touching and romantic in a way. But to find out that everyone in Arcadia Bay, except Frank, made it out alive…that was surely up there in the wowsers department._ Hearing that news, along with Jefferson and Nathan being arrested, sent waves of relief and calmness through Max’s mind and veins, like a dam bursting with a flood of emotions. But the thing that pretty much took the whole strange as fuck cake was that Rachel Amber, Chloe’s ex girlfriend was standing not more than five feet from her.

To her credit, Rachel was just as shocked to see Chloe standing before her. Six months of hiding and rehabbing in Portland had left a normally adventurous Rachel rather lonely and needy for attention. But to see the girl who, while she admittedly did kind of go behind her back with certain things, she deeply loved and cared for showing up out of the blue, with another woman… Rachel just couldn’t believe how relieved she was to see Chloe alive and well.

Chloe on the other hand was fighting a pretty powerful dilemma inside her head. Sure seeing Rachel alive and well was not only shocking, but was also a fucking relief. However, despite feeling overjoyed with someone who she thought she had loved and mourned standing in front of her, there was also a little bit of anger bubbling in her veins. Rachel had cheated on her, and then hadn’t sent a word that she was at least alive and okay. She so wanted to lash out right then and there, but she held her anger in check. She promised her self she would be a better person, for both herself and for Max. Plus she only knew one side of the story. She needed to hear Rachel’s side of the story. So she bit back her fury and let out a sigh she had been holding onto.

“Chloe?” Rachel said softly, taking a step towards Chloe, then another till she was only a couple of inches away from her. Chloe looked into Rachel’s eyes, taking in the silent flow of emotions she reads from those hazel eyes: pain, love, joy, regret. As she stares back she must be saying the same thing because Rachel moved forward and wraped her arms around her tightly, resting her head on her left shoulder, letting out a flood of emotions as she began to cry. Chloe was taken aback by Rachel’s sudden hold on her and looked over at Max, expecting to see her raising her hand and start to rewind time, but only saw Max give her a surprising soft smile and a nod, as if to say go ahead. With Max’s approval, she wrapped her arms Rachel tighter than she expected and for a moment just held the crying woman before her heart got the better of her and began to cry as well.

From her corner in the booth Max knew Chloe needed the comfort of the woman she had fallen in love with before her. So when Rachel had wrapped herself around and Chloe gave her a worried look, she decided to play nice and let it happen. During the week while they were investigating she started to think about how much Rachel had meant to Chloe. It was obvious that there was something between them. And for sometime she didn’t know how to feel about Chloe and Rachel being together. It wasn’t until Joyce had teasingly asked if she was jealous of Rachel that made her ask herself if she was jealous. A small part of her was, admittedly, but only because of what Chloe and Rachel had done together, the fun things that they surely had done. But for the most part she was actually thankful for Rachel, for stepping in and being there for Chloe when she was unable to. She owed a lot to Rachel, even though she did find out about Rachel cheating on her best friend. But she felt in spite of what she found out, Rachel deserved to tell her side of the story and had hoped to find her alive and well.

As Rachel grip on her grew tighter and a mumbling of words ranging from ‘I’m so glad you're safe’ to ‘I can’t believe you’re here’, Chloe reciprocated her feelings by gripping the back of Rachel’s shirt and buried her face into her the other woman’s neck, letting her tears flow from her eyes as she clutched the woman who had been there for her when Max had left her, who had been the first woman to sleep with her, to show her love for the first time in what felt like ages. She mumbled her own words into Rachel’s ear, incoherent but heartfelt. They hung onto each other for sometime, seeming to never want to part until Rachel pulled back and placed her hand on Chloe’s cheek, staring into those soulful blue eyes, smiling.

Chloe let her eyes close for a moment, letting out a long sigh as she enjoyed the sensation of Rachel touching her again before she spoke. “I can’t believe you’re here Rach. There’s so much that I want to tell you,” she said softly, partly wishing that the moment could last forever. Rachel offered a soft smile, “There’s so much that I need to tell you as well Chloe. So much…” saying softly before turning her head to Max, “Who might this be?” Chloe took a short breath before she spoke, “Rachel…this is Max. Max, this is Rachel.” Rachel seemed to be surprised as her eyes lit up and her eyebrows shot up. She stared at Max for a second before she turned back to Chloe. “Max? The Max?” “The same one.”

Rachel turned back to the girl that had previously left the girl she came to love and took a moment to look at her. She certainly seemed to have taken a pair of her clothes, which actually seemed to fit her pretty well. She wasn’t even mad about Max wearing her discarded clothes, figuring under the circumstances Max needed the clothing. Her hair was slightly a mess, and those bright blue eyes seemed to mirror Chloe’s in how warm they were as they stared back at her. She also noticed the pattering of freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose and couldn’t help but think how adorable they were. _Chloe was right…Given a chance the both of us would fight over her_ , she thinks to herself, letting out a smile outwardly and a wicked grin in her mind.

“So your Max? I’ve heard so much about you. Come here and let me get a good look at you,” she said, raising her arms out welcomingly. Reluctantly Max shifted out of the booth and stood before her, glancing over at Chloe then back to her, only to get pulled into a warm hug by the slightly taller woman with a full set of breasts that certainly rivaled her own. The embrace was warm and comforting and a little surprising, but Max just took it stride. Rachel held her for a couple of minutes before letting her go, taking a look at both of them. “I’m sure you both are starving. What do want to eat?” Max gave her a bit of a sheepish look before making her request. “Double cheeseburger with bacon and an egg on top, fries and a chocolate shake.” Rachel gave her a apprehensive look, somewhat doubting that the small girl in front of her could finish the large meal that she was asking, but shrugged to her self, writing it down before turning to Chloe. “I suppose you want the same?” she asked, earning a toothy grin from the blue haired punk. “Hella yea.” Rachel just shook her head smiling, writing the request down and giving both girls a warm smile. “Thankfully you two being here gets me off work early today. I’m gonna go get your meals and then we can get on out of here. Sound good?” Both of them nodded, making her smile and head to the back. As Rachel began to make her way back, Max and Chloe noticed that Rachel had a distinct limp.

As soon as Rachel had went into the back room, Max and Chloe settled back in the booth and looked at each other in disbelief. “Dude…like, what the shit? How the fuck can she be alive? Max did you do something when you were time jumping or shit? Did… did you know that she was alive Max?” Chloe said softly, breaking the silence between them, finally being able to really say what was running through her mind. “I honestly don’t know Chloe. I’m still trying to wrap my head around the news.” Max replied back, running a hand through her hair, clearly a little distressed in Chloe’s eyes. Chloe reached out with her right hand and touched Max’s hand softly, rubbing her knuckles gently in a what she hoped was a calming way for Max. Thankfully it was, being rewarded with a small smile and a soft look that made her feel totally mushy. “We’ll sort all of this out when we catch up on some needed sleep alright? I don’t think I can handle the whole Rachel being alive vibe right this second. As awesome as it is.” she says in a tired voice. She hears Max hum in approval, looking out the window, watching the traffic pass by. She keeps holding and brushing Max’s hand, watching with interest how Max is taking all of this.

The silence between them is somewhat welcoming for both of them, Chloe thinks to herself, with Max staring out at nothing, with her hand brushing her knuckles, smiling at her girlfriend in a way that she can chalk up as being hella romantic. All that is heard is their steady breathing, a song playing on the jukebox, the distant talk of patrons. Max gives her a look with the corner of her eye that she catches, turning to give her a bemused smile, eyeing the hand still on her own before looking back at her, flashing back a grin.

It’s great to still have that comforting presence she has always had when being around Max. There were times growing up that Max always needed her by her side, to hold and comfort her after a bad day at school or when she herself would tease her a little too much and cross Max’s line. She learned quickly not to cross Max’s line or else Max would become dejected and lose interest in whatever they were doing at the time. When she did however cross that line she quickly tried to make it up to Max, pulling her into hugs and cuddles, along with promises to never upset her ever again. And she had kept those promises; to be her best friend forever, to protect her from anyone trying to hurt her, to never cross her line and upset her (which she did now and then cross a few times just for kicks), and to always be there for her.

Max looked over at Chloe and let out a smile as she pulled her attention away from the window back to her best friend. For her this week had certainly taken her, both physically and emotionally. From saving Chloe’s life in the bathroom, to saving Kate from jumping off the roof of her dorm, to even dealing with everything from Thursday on. But despite everything being dark and sinister, there had be a bright light to everything, with Chloe forever bound by her side, looking out for her and protecting her. It was a bond so strong that it was unbreakable. And right then and there, with Chloe looking at her with those soulful blue eyes, that soft, reassuring smile, she could stay there in that booth forever and be completely content.

But that hand that was on hers moved away as Chloe saw Rachel coming from the back room with large tray full of food and drinks. She is a little bit saddened at the loss of that warm, comforting hand, but she understands why Chloe pulled away; the food was here and she didn’t want to let Rachel see her holding her best friends hand out of fear of jealousy. As Rachel came up to their booth and set down the tray of food, Max’s eyes widened at how large the burgers that they had ordered were and instantly her mouth began to water. Rachel handed out Max’s meal first, along with her shake, followed by Chloe’s, then her own, a simple cheeseburger and fries.

After setting the tray on the counter and sitting down along side Max, Rachel began to eat and watch both girls with a certain interest. Chloe, who normally would gulf down any assortment of food or beverage, took her time with her burger. Max on the other hand seemed to completely devour her burger with an Chloe inspired hunger. Though both certainly were different in their own way, with Max seeming to be more introverted and keeping to herself whereas, while Chloe was loud, obnoxious but had a much softer side when she felt like sharing. But despite of the obvious differences between the two, there was one similarity as she watched them both eat: dipping fries into their shakes.

It took a while for all of the food and shakes to be finished off, but sure enough to Rachel’s disbelief Max had finished off her burger and fries, along with her shake. Chloe had finished hers a couple of moments later, sitting back and letting out a loud belch. “Fuck that was good.” Max gave her best friend a disgusted look before letting out a soft belch of her own, which Chloe couldn’t help but laugh. “Shall we bust out of here now?” Chloe asked as Rachel finished her final bite. “Yep. Lets bail.” All of them slipped out of the booth, with Max lagging behind a little with how full she was, which made Chloe chuckle. They got into the truck, with Max taking the middle seat, being the border between Chloe and Rachel. After a brief stop for gas, which Rachel offered to pay for, they set off on the road.

* * *

 

The drive to Rachel’s place was a short drive as the truck pulled up along the side of the curb in front of a small house. They all got out of the truck, with Chloe grabbing the duffle bag and following Rachel up the steps. As soon as the door was opened they stepped into a small living room with a large couch in front of them, an end table on the opposite side of couch, a stone fireplace that had a tv on the mantle of it. There were a couple of shelves as well, filled with books and a music player. As they stepped inside they noticed that Rachel had slipped off her shoes which they did as well. Max placed her hand bag on the end table and followed Rachel into the dining/kitchen area while Chloe dropped the duffle bag she was caring and began to pull out her laptop and chargers.

Rachel turned around to find Max following her, giving a warm smile before raising her arms up. “Home sweet home,” saying in a warm tone before watching the smaller girl look around briefly then let out a huge yawn. “Someone looks tired. Why don’t we get you into something more comfortable and into bed?” she said, reaching out and draped an arm around the tired girl and guided her to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed before opening her closet to pull out three sets of t-shirts and sweatpants. It took a little help from Rachel for Max to take off the clothes that she was wearing, but in no time at all she was in the clothing that was offered to her, feeling rather comfy and far more sleepy. Rachel then pulled back the covers slightly, just enough for Max to slip in underneath then and almost immediately went to sleep with how warm and comfortable she was. As she tucked up the blankets on Max, Rachel briefly leaned over and gave the already dozing girl a kiss on her temple, smiling softly as she pulled away, grabbed the two remaining sets of clothes and exited to room, leaving the door open slightly.

When she reentered the living room she found her punk ex laying on the couch, apparently already having Max’s phone (which we could tell it wasn’t Chloe’s by the skin on it) and her laptop plugged in and charging. “Hey Lazybones,” she said, giving her former paramour a grin and chuckle as she saw Chloe look up and grin back. “Hey Sexy,” she replied, slowly sitting up with a slight grimace. “Here. Put theses on,” she said, moving over a set of clothing to her friend. Chloe took the articles in question with a raised eyebrow but gave a shrug as she started to strip off her jacket and tank top, with Rachel following suit with her flannel jacket and shirt, going as far as to taking off her bra in the process. In doing so Chloe couldn’t help but stop mid way on putting on her shirt to watch, letting her grin grow from cheek to cheek when Rachel looked over at her and gave her a wink before putting on her own t-shirt. As soon as the sweatpants were on they both sat down on either end of the couch, the distance between them was a little unsettling for Rachel.

“It’s so great to see you again Chlo. There is so much that I want to tell you,” she started off saying, figuring she could maybe build a bridge across the gap with diplomacy. But as she watched Chloe she saw a faint hesitation, a wince of pain before she replied. “It’s great to see you too Rach. But…” there was a moments pause before she continued “There are a shit ton of things that you and I really need to talk about Rachel.” “I know there are Chloe. And I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you I…left for Portland. I wish I could have told you…” she started off, before being interrupted. “Rachel… I know what happened to you.” Chloe started off, looking down at the wooden floor, hands gripped tight in her lap before Rachel interjected. “No you don’t Chloe..” only to be interrupted yet again. “Yes I do Rachel. I know about what happened to you. I know about the Dark Room. I know about Nathan and Jeffershit. I know about the grave they put you in. I even know about Frank.” Chloe’s voice broke when she mentioned Frank, both hurt about his death as well as him and Rachel hooking up. She turned her head at Rachel, whose eyes were wide with shock as she just stared back at her. “Why did you? Why did you cheat on me? Was it something I said or did? I know about the letters Rachel. And to be honest… I am fucking furious at you, as much as I am so fucking relieved and thankful that your alive. But I deserve to know the truth. After everything that Max and I have went through and done, I want to know the truth.”

Rachel just stared at her for a long minute, mind spinning with a million questions in her mind. But despite wanting to evade the questions asked to her, just for a moment or so, her conscience kicked in. _Chloe did deserve to know the truth between her and Frank._ Letting out a sigh she looked at her blue haired punk friend and began to tell her side of things. “I was seeing Frank, but I wasn’t cheating on you with him,” she started off saying, watching Chloe grip her pants tightly and look as though she were about to make a retort before she raised her hand to stop her and let her explain. “Yes I did kiss him. Yes I did take pictures with him. Yes I did send him somewhat romantic letters. But I didn’t sleep him. That was where I drew the line, and he respected that. The reason I was seeing him Chloe was he needed someone to be there for him. He lost his mother to old age and he was going through a rough patch, just like you were when we first met. And I wanted to be there for him. And yeah, things kinda got a little romantic bit but that was it. I swear to you. I wanted to tell you Chloe, to be completely honest with you. Only I never really got the chance to.”

To hear Rachel’s side of things regarding her and Frank, for Chloe it certainly was a mixed bag of emotions. True she still hated her from not telling her, and the fact that the two had still seen each other, but to hear about her ex being there for someone who was going through a rough time, like she had been when Rachel had came into her life, was a little touching. She knew Rachel could be a little impulsive, wild, troublesome in the best of ways, but there was also a side that many people never really saw with her when she was attending Blackwell; absolute love and affection. As she was milling her thoughts over what she had heard she felt Rachel’s hand slide over her own and gave a gentle squeeze. She looked up and saw Rachel’s bright green eyes, a genuine expression of pain, guilt, and sorrow. “I am so, so sorry Chloe. I am sorry that I hurt you. I love you and I honestly wanted to tell you.” She felt tears start to trickle down her cheeks as she squeezed the hand in her own. “I’m just glad your alive. God I am so fucking glad that you are Rach. You have no fucking idea with the shit that Max and I have gone through.” “Then tell me. Tell me how you found about me and Frank. About what happened to me.”

Chloe gave the brunette a brief glance, closing her eyes as she consider what to tell Rachel. Figuring Rachel could probably handle the batshit insanity of what had transpired over the past week, she opted to go for the whole truth, since she had heard the possible truth of her own regarding Frank. Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out, she opened her eyes to met the hazel ones softly looking back at hers as she began. “Rachel… your not going to believe half the shit I am about to tell you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the normal...follow me on tumblr: http://serhawkes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments, Kudos, feedback is welcomed.
> 
> In all honesty, this was the most difficult chapter to write because I had so many variants I tried to write regarding the last parts. Ugh!


	6. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Chloe come to terms when it comes to Max. Rachel and Max share a little moment. And Chloe doesn't burn Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this took forever to write and I still kinda am on the fence with the chapter. May add to it later.
> 
> Currently I've been busy both working on my book, this fan fic, another fan fic I'm working in my head, and dealing with alot of mental stuff and insecurities, along with life. Right now I am hoping to get a part time job near where I live so I can get some things and save up for a republishing job of my book so... Kinda sorry it took so long to do this.

Six months ago, if someone had come up to her and told her she would be presumably found dead and her then girlfriend’s best friend had the power to stop and rewind time itself and would do so many good and amazing things, Rachel would have thought that that person was either: way too stoned, having a really bad acid trip, or needed some professional help. Presently however, as she tried to sort out everything Chloe had told her, she really didn’t know where to begin to process. All of it seemed completely outlandish and crazy. But if she knew Chloe as well as she knew her, Chloe wouldn’t lie to her…granted she would lie about small things like taking her last joint or stealing a swig of beer when she wasn’t looking. But still, for her to tell her everything that had transpired from Monday on, in vivid detail, it seemed a little too much.

As she laid there on her couch, staring up at the ceiling, taking a heavy draw from a joint that she had managed to get, with her former lover resting rather comfortably on her chest, using her left breast as a pillow, Rachel knew that this week had certainly had started off strange as she reflected on it. First the snow, then Kate and the eclipse, then everything with the birds and the whales. All of it didn’t make any sense at all. And even though she really wanted to believe Chloe’s tale of mystery and suspense, love and angst, it all seem a little much. _Then again I could say the same with what happened to me,_ she thought to herself.

After taking the last toke and putting it out in an ashtray, Rachel let out a deep breath and let her buzz kick in. Too many thoughts still swirled in her head, all of which were on Chloe’s and Max’s conditions. She knew she did wrong by Chloe for keeping her involvement with Frank a secret. All she wanted to do was be there for him and try to get him on the right path in life, just like she had with Chloe…to some degree. She had felt guilty about hiding it all from Chloe and had meant to come clean and hope she would understand, but fate seemed to weave a different fate.

As for Max however, she was certainly worried about her well being. With everything that she had supposedly went through the week Rachel was sure that Max would have a hard time both sleeping and dealing with whatever her choices were. But in spite of her doubts, there was something that she was sure of: Chloe had a thing for Max. While admittedly she wasn’t the least bit surprised, considering how Chloe wore her heart on her sleeve and the way she was looking at Max in the diner now and then.

Her buzz began to ebb slowly and leave her a tad bit more worrisome for the girl who had brought her ex girlfriend back alive and relatively safe. Maybe it was the thought of Max being tied up, drugged and completely helpless in the dark room with that psychopath that made her rather uncomfortable just thinking about it. She began to sit up, displacing a comfortable Chloe, who sat up and gave her a curious look as she stood up. “Where you going?” Chloe asked. “I’m gonna check on Max,” she answered, taking a couple of steps before she heard Chloe get up and follow her around the corner and to the bedroom door.

Rachel quietly opened the door, just enough for both of them to peer inside to see a curled up form of Max lying in the middle of the bed. They took a moment just to watch, despite how peaceful she seemed to be lying there, it was obvious that something was disturbing her dreams with how tight a ball she was curled up in. She made a move to enter the room and join Max but was stopped well short of the door handle by a firm hand gripping her shoulder. She turned her head to see Chloe giving her a hard stare. “What do you think doing?” Her voice had an edge to it, which made her feel a bit on edge. She knew that Chloe had a protective side, but she hadn’t really seen it before quite like this. “I’m just going to go cuddle Max. Is that a problem?” she asked, resting her back against the door frame, looking at her friend with a curious look. “If anyone is going to cuddle Max it’s me. So yeah, there is a bit of a problem,” Chloe answered back, keeping her voice as low as possible and crossed her arms as she took the other door frame and rested against it.

Watching Chloe stand there across from her, clearly being very defensive about Max, Rachel certainly was a little taken aback from the out burst. “Chloe… Don’t you trust me? You know that I would never try and hurt her. Is this,” she gestured her hand toward Chloe, “about me and Frank? Is that why it looks like you want to bite my head off?” It was a valid question, which some part of her had a feeling she might be on the money but she had to sure.

Chloe looked at her a little surprised by the question, softening her glare to look at the floor before nodding her head. “Yeah Rach… It kinda is about you and Frank. Like I know I could totally trust you with her, to look after her and I know love her. But… You went behind my back, kept me in the dark, and didn’t bother to tell me what you were doing. I trusted you.” Her voice cracked as she looked up from the floor and gazed upon Max’s sleeping form for a long minute. Rachel could see tears start to silent fall as she turned back to her and spoke again. “Rachel… I love Max. I love her with all my heart. And through out this entirely fucked up week… she has shown me so much. How much she treasures our friendship, how much I mean to her, how much she means to me. And yeah sure I was still a little pissed about her not bothering to call me but she has made up for it in so many ways. She means the world to me Rachel, in so many ways.”

The tears still came as Rachel reached a hand out and caressed her left cheek, her heart aching for the dear friend. She kept quiet as she could tell Chloe wasn’t quite done. “And the thing is… I still love you Rachel. When you came into my life, it was like a miracle had been answered. You made me laugh and smile for the first time in ages. You listened to me and were there for me when I needed someone. You made me feel love for the first time, when I thought that I had lost it entirely. You were an Angel. And when you gone for six months, I thought that I had lost all hope. But then out of no where Max shows up and it was like… nothing had ever happened between us. And she has been so loyal, so understanding, so strong with everything… I love her for that. And I know that this may sound too soon but I gotta say it. If I had to choose between my best friend in the entire world and the most amazing person who gave me hope… I couldn’t choose. You both mean everything to me and I lost you both one time in my life. I don’t want that ever to happen again. And I don’t want to hurt either of you by having to make that choice. I love you…I love her… I-I…”

As she heard this Rachel saw the tears in Chloe’s eyes start to become overwhelming as she start to silent sob with emotion. It was something that she came to like about Chloe; despite trying to act tough and hide things, as she usually did, there was still that emotional side when she opened up. And to see her cry was heartbreaking. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around her, shushing her softly as her own heart ached. There was certainly a time when the two of them had joked about the idea of if ever Max had returned to Arcadia that the three of them would get into some sort of three way relationship, pending if Max was interested in women. But now… she was a little uncertain, admittedly because of the chaos that had transpired and the fact that she had yet to really get to know Max, but the idea of the three of them together, having each others backs (among other things) had a certain appeal.

As the tears began to ebb from her eyes, Chloe slowly pulled away from Rachel, sniffing as she tried to regain her composure. “Hey,” Rachel softly spoke, reaching out to wipe away a tear on her cheek, “You are right in saying that it is a little too soon to say such things. But… I get what your saying. And we did kinda agree to a threesome back then.” That made Chloe chuckle a little, grin a bit as well. “Granted we were a little high when did.” “True,” chuckled Rachel, smiling softly, “But I didn't have a problem with that when we agreed to it. Chloe, I get why you love her, and I can respect you for it. Even with how honest you are being with me. And I know what I did to you was wrong and I fully intend to make it up to you. But I also do feel like we could still make it work between the three of us, together. It’ll take some time, some effort, some patience, but I can definitely see it happening. If you still want to give a shot. But for right now lets be there for each other, as friends; nothing more, nothing less. Alright?”

Chloe nodded her head in approval, relieved that there was still a chance that she could have both her Angel and her Guardian in her life. Considering with all that Rachel had said she was a little more willing to lend out her trust with her for the time being. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she gave a smile to Rachel. “Then lets go cuddle our Max then. I get the back.” That had Rachel raise an eyebrow, letting her smile turn into a grin. “Our Max?” “Yeah well…I trust you to look out for her and shit. Plus you’re the one that still wants a threesome.” Chloe gave her a dirty wink before stepping into the bedroom and pulled back the sheets, carefully sliding herself under the covers and behind Max, slipping into a spooning position, with her arms carefully wrapping around Max’s chest and arms that were curled up.

Rachel scoffed as she shook her head, following suit as she rounded the other side of the bed, sliding under the sheets with ease as she moved as close as she could to Max. She saw that her brow was slightly furrowed, with a slight tremor starting to take shape. She leaned in and gently let her lips touch her forehead, leaving them there until she felt the muscles there relax, pulling away to see a calmer Max. She gave Chloe a glance, just to make sure she wasn’t over stepping her bounds, but was relieved to see her smiling and nodding at her, giving her approval. _Had it been on her lips…she’d probably have my ass,_ she thought, smiling back and settling herself along side both girls. As her eyes began to close, feeling the warmth of another in the same bed, it felt good to finally have someone back in her life.

* * *

 

Rachel woke up with a start. It felt as though a lighting bolt had been shot through her brain and had gone through her spine. She was sitting up right, looking around her room, completely alert. Looking to her right she watched a heavy downpour hit the window. It was steady and harsh, in a somewhat ominous way. To her left she heard a loud familiar sound which made her quirk her lips in a smile and turn her head to the sound. Sure enough lying with her arms and legs spread, mouth open and hair all disheveled (except for her bangs, which staying in the same place was a wonder even to her), snoring rather loudly was her best friend. _Some things never change,_ she thought, enjoying the peaceful snore of her slumbering companion. Then she noticed that Max wasn’t between the two of them. Raising herself up she looked over either side of the bed, making sure Chloe hadn’t kicked Max out of the bed, something she herself had been a recipient of more than a few times. To her relief she didn’t find Max on the floor but she did see that the door was opened more than it had been.

Carefully getting out of bed, Rachel made her way into the hall, hearing the soft sound of the television on in the living room. She peeked her around the corner and saw Max laying down on the couch with her cell phone in her hand, busy texting while the t.v. played the news. She stayed where she was, not wanting to interrupt her while she was busy texting whoever she was and instead looked at the t.v. Currently the weatherman was on, talking about the storm and the next seven days of rain, mixed in with breaks of sun. With a loud sigh, Rachel’s attention went back to Max, who set her phone back down on the coffee table, either frustrated or exhausted. Rachel moved around the end table and gingerly sat down in front of Max, reaching out to place a hand on her hip.

“Hey Max. How long have you been up?” she asked softly, giving the girl a warm smile. Max shrugged before she spoke, “Couple hours or so… Couldn’t really sleep with everything that’s in my head right now. I did call my mom though. Told her that Chloe and I were okay. And I left a message for Joyce. Just let her know that Chloe’s safe and where we’re going. And of course Kate. And Dana…hopefully she can look after some things for me.” As she spoke Rachel just nodded, keeping close to Max and letting her just talk. When Max had finished she looked up a Rachel with a small smile. “Could you lay down so I can cuddle?” The question was a little sheepish to ask, but the tall brunette just smiled and nodded, shifting her self so she was lying entirely on her back, wrapping an arm around Max as she tucked her self in, resting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

As she settled in, Max let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on Rachel shoulder, letting her tired body sag into the sofa. She was completely tired; physically, mentally, and emotionally. The entire forty eight hours had been literally hell for her. But now that both Chloe and her were safe, there was time to finally just sit down and collect themselves. As her mind began to shut down and her eyes close, the last thing she felt was a brush of lips against her forehead, a comforting feeling surging though her shattered mind.

For Rachel, to have Max in her arms after so much longing to do so was a long time coming. For years she would ask Chloe ‘what would Max do?’ after some devious shenanigans, which would end up with Chloe exaggerating what Max would do in their situations. She had wanted to get to know the missing girl ever since she got Chloe to talk about it. And now, with that same person curled up against her, facing the same, if not far darker demons, she was thankful to get the chance to finally meet the person that Chloe had waited to come back in her life for so long. So as her eyes began to shut, the warmth of Max along side her, Rachel settled in for the night, hoping that the following morning she could get to know Max a little better and get some answers.

* * *

 

When Chloe woke up the next morning she felt rather rested, despite the soreness in her bones. As she sat up and stretched her arms and back, she looked over to her right, expecting to see Max and Rachel cuddled up on the bed with her. To her surprise, and instant fear, both of them weren’t there on the bed with her. Immediately Chloe bolted from the bedroom and ran to the front door, expecting to see her truck gone. But what she didn’t expect as she slid to a halt in the middle of the living room was Max and Rachel together on the couch, with Max presently resting her head more on her breast than her shoulder. Considering how she knew that Rachel’s chest was probably the most warm and comfy of pillows, not only that but probably the most amazing of busts around, she’d give a freebie to Max and not tease her for it.

With the crisis averted, Chloe let out a long calming breath and processed to go to the restroom. Afterward she made her way to the kitchen, in search of the one thing that every person loves in the morning; coffee. After fifteen minutes of scrounging around the cupboards, shelves, and pantry, she succeeded in finding a bag of premium dark roast. As she brewed it she figured she could at least cook breakfast as well, baring a catastrophic meltdown of her cooking skills. So after another couple of minutes of scrounging around she found a cast iron skillet and a non stick pan which she planned to use for some hash browns and eggs.

As the coffeemaker buzzed to completion, and the hash brown patties were being flipped, Chloe heard the soft steps of someone coming the living room. Peeking her head around she saw Max with her hair slightly disheveled, walking slowly towards her, with her hands rubbing her eyes, grumbling all the while. _She is sooo fucking cute,_ she thought to her self as Max slowly made way to her, pausing just for a moment before reaching out and wrapping her arms around Chloe’s chest, burying her head into her side as she just stood beside her. Moving her right arm so she could wrap it around Max’s shoulders, Chloe began to rub her back while she stirred the eggs up and added the large pile of cheese that she had graded prior.

“Morning Max. Everything alright?” she asked softly while she continued to beat up the eggs with her left hand. She was worried about Max not being in the bed with her, somewhat fearing that something had happened last night and she wasn’t there for her. But the nod that she got against her made some her worry dissipate a little, making her smile a little more as Max gave her a little squeeze before shuffling off to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. As soon as Max got her cup of coffee and began to sip on it, Rachel finally seemed to get up, making her way into the kitchen, yawning and stretching her arms out above her head, making her way towards Chloe, giving her a brief peck on the cheek and a slap on the ass as she passed by to get her own caffeine buzz.

The slap earned her a glare from her ex, which she just winked back and waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she poured her cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, opposite of Max who was nursing her cup close to her chest. The scene was rather nice, if Rachel would say so herself; Chloe cooking breakfast, and not burning it, Max cuddled up nursing her coffee cup, watching Chloe with blurry eyes, still trying to wake up. Everything just felt right…but something was off. Just a little thing she thought as she took a sip of her coffee and made her way pass Chloe, slapping her ass again and getting another glare as she sashayed her way in the living room and turned on the entertainment system.

The first track that played was something of an old classic to both Chloe and her, as Piano Fire began to roar into life she heard a ‘Fuck Yeah’ from the kitchen and began to bounce her way back into the kitchen. Head bopping, hair swaying to and fro, breasts bouncing up and down, Rachel bounced in to see Chloe rocking her head and bangs, occasionally playing the air guitar now and then as she kept the eggs from burning, and Max… well she was smiling at least, watching Chloe and her rock out. “Come on Max! Dance with me.”

Chloe glanced over a Max with a huge smile. “Come on Maximus. Rawk out girl!” Max only chuckled and smiled bigger, shaking her head as she sipped her coffee. “I need my coffee first before I do any dancing.” Rachel merely shrugged her shoulder and kept on dancing. “Your loss Max.” As Chloe turned her head back to Rachel, watching her chest bounce and sway, hair whip back and forth, it was hard not to see and feel that same old infectious fun spirit that she was so accustomed to. It was something that she definitely had missed, and was glad to see again despite everything. _Today is going to alright,_ she thought as she flipped the eggs once last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the usual Kudos, Comments/Feedback, editing fixes and friendly suggests/ideas are more than welcome.
> 
> Tumblr me at: http://serhawkes.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next Chapter: The Inquisitionish/Aftermath from the view of Arcadia's Loveable Cheerleader/Planning for the Future with Rachel-Max- Chloe.


	7. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rachel get to know each other better. Rachel tells her side of the story. And Max finds out whether she still has powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my present to you all fans. Was figuring to be alot longer but...I decided to be merciful for you all and me.

To their surprise Max and Rachel ate the breakfast that Chloe had cooked up and didn’t immediately regret it. In the past the two had be subjected to Chloe’s cooking, which had ended up either completely burnt to a crisp or tasted nothing like the food that was supposed to be cooked, but presently the eggs and hash brown patties were just perfect. They ate mostly in silence, with only the clattering of forks and the songs coming from the living room. As soon as the last bites were taken Rachel decided to reward Chloe with one of her joints that she had, which cause her to bounce up and down in excitement.

While Chloe made her way into the living room to have a much needed weed induced buzz, Max and Rachel took it upon themselves to wash up the dishes. As they stood there together, with Max washing and Rachel drying, Rachel decided to take the opportunity to start a game of twenty questions. (Which was more so a million questions than twenty.) It was a nice way to open up to someone like Rachel, who Max could tell had this infectious openly warm personality and who wanted to know everything about you. The questions ranged from favorite ice creams to horiscopes, which made her thing about some of the questions that were asked, to even what her favorite genre of music was.

They were almost done with the dishes and it was Max’s turn to ask but she couldn’t think of anything to ask, having gone through all the questions in her mind. Although there was one she did have one question on her mind, but was hesitant in asking. Rachel seemed to sense something was up and looked over at her. “What’s on your mind Max?” It took Max a moment collect herself before she asked the question. “Rachel… there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you and you don’t have to answer. What…what happened to you?”

In that moment it seemed as though everything had stopped. Rachel looked down at her hands, immediately having visions of what she could remember what happened to her. She could hear the volume in the other room go down, which told her that Chloe was listening in. She took a moment to chew her bottom lip a few times before turning to Max, who quickly said “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring it up. It’s just…I’ve just been trying to wrap my head around how you…survived.” The question certainly did catch her off guard, being as though she hadn’t told anyone about what happened, going as far as lying to the police who came to question her. She gave Max a reassuring smile and leaned against the counter as she looked at Max.

“It’s okay Max,” she began to say, “It’s just that I don’t really remember what happened mostly. All I remember is going to the party, getting a little high and drunk and then very vaguely waking up with my hands and legs bound. I remember hearing Nathan’s voice and the clicking of a camera but I didn’t really seem him. Then I heard Jefferson’s voice. He sounded angry from what I can remember. Then I felt this sharp pain in the back of my neck and then nothing.” She paused, taking a moment to take a deep breath before she continued. “After that I remember waking up again, only this time…in Nathan’s truck.”

Max’s face seemed to have lit up as she heard Nathan’s name for the second time. “Nathan’s truck?” she asked, certainly bewildered and a little surprised. “Yeah. I was surprised too. He…he saved me. I was covered in mud and dirt, my mouth tasted like vomit, and my right hip and leg were screaming in pain but…Yeah. He got me out of wherever I was and took me here to Portland, drove to a hospital and left me a shit ton of cash to pay off the bills before leaving. In the end I had a torn acl and a dislocated hip from him digging me out. Apparently my leg got caught up on something and I am glad that I was out when it happened. But… for the most part I‘m alive thanks to him I guess.”

There was a moment of silence as the story was now out in the open. For Rachel it was kind of relieving to finally just talk about what happened, even though she didn’t remember much. _Maybe that was good thing_ , she thought to herself as she watched Max try and process what she had heard. The silence though was broken when Chloe’s voice broke though it all. “Are you fucking serious?” Both girls jumped and looked over to see Chloe leaning against the fridge, arms crossed and clearing looking pissed at what she had heard. “Your telling us that Nathan Fucking Bitchscott dug you up from the grave he and Jeffershit put you in and brought you here?” “Yes Chloe that’s exactly what I’m saying. Believe it or not he saved me. He could have left me in where ever I was but he didn’t.”

There was brief moment of silence as Chloe pondered what Rachel had said before letting out a sigh. “Look Rach…It just doesn’t seem or feel right to be thanking that fucking douche for what he did. He fucking drugged both you and Kate. So what if he did save you? That doesn’t forgive him for the shit he pulled.” Rachel merely nodded, along with Max, who agreed that while Nathan may have some goodness in him and may have been misunderstood in a way, to drug and kidnap Rachel and Kate was just too much.

Rachel reached out and touched Chloe on the shoulder, feeling some tension in her shoulder. “Chloe I know. Not a huge fan of him too. I can understand your anger. But he got me here Chloe.” She could feel the tension start leave as Chloe seemed to relax a little and let out resigning sigh. “I know. I’m just… really fucking glad that you still alive and here,” she said, moving forward to wrap her arms around Rachel’s shoulders in a tight hug. Max, not wanting to be left out, moved in and wrapped her arms around both of them, with Chloe and Rachel freeing one of their arms to encompass Max as well.

As soon as they parted the tension in the air was immediately resolved, with Max kind of relieved that Rachel was somewhat willing to talk about what happened to her. “I’m sorry I brought it up,” she said, trying to seem as apologetic as possible. “It’s okay Max. I’ve haven’t told anyone what really happened to me. It was…actually kinda nice to finally get it off my chest,” Rachel replied, giving her a warm smiles and pulled her into a warm hug. It was a very comforting moment then, only until Chloe had to open her mouth and say “With a chest like that, its hard not to get off.”

 _Warm fuzzy moment…ruined. Thanks Che._ Max thought to herself as she groaned and shook her head. Rachel on the other hand turned to look at Chloe and gave her a disapproving look, despite the wiry smile that she had on her face. “Really Chloe?” “What I’m just sayin.” When Max let go she gave Chloe a chuckle and shook her head , giving her a little smile but nothing else.

“So… now that that’s out in the open I have a question for you Max.” It was Rachel’s turn, and for a moment Max was a little worried what Rachel might ask. “Go ahead.” “Well…Chloe already told me about your powers. And I was just wondering if you still have your powers?” It was an honest question, one that Chloe was a little shocked that she didn’t even think about bringing up. She had be so focused on getting Max and herself to safety that the thought of Max’s powers hadn’t even crossed her mind.

But Max, to her relief, shook her head. “No. I don’t still have my powers.” There was a sigh of relief from both Max and herself, with the risk of possibly fucking up anything else was out of the picture. But as she glanced over at Rachel, who seemed just relieved as Max was when a sly smile took over as she figured maybe she could test something. “Are you sure though Max? I mean…we could do a fun little experiment where no one gets hurt to make sure.” Max looked over at Chloe and saw a very familiar impish look as she gave Max a wink. “Chloe I’m sure. Positive.” But Chloe seemed very adamant in wanting to test something on Rachel it seemed. “Come on Max. I promise no one is going to get hurt. It’s worth a try to see whether or not you do have your powers still.”

Sighing more to herself in defeat, Max figured to just go with whatever Chloe had in mind. “Fine. What is it that you want to do Chloe?” Chloe’s grin grew as she walked up behind Rachel, who turned her head just in time to see Chloe raise her hand as far back as she could and swiftly come down and smack Rachel on the ass. The kitchen was filled with a loud smack, followed by a small yelp and the booming laughter that came from Chloe. The smack made Rachel jump away from Chloe before turning around and glaring at her. “You are so fucking dead Chloe,” she said, rushing forward and chasing a fleeing Chloe into the living room. Max followed behind, turning the corner to see Rachel on top of Chloe, furiously tickling her with one hand while the other had pinned Chloe’s wrists. The sight made Max start to giggle as Chloe just screamed and laughed, trying to squirm her way out from under Rachel but to no avail. “Max! H-help me!” she screamed, trying to break the hold on her wrists but to no luck. Rachel turned her head to look at Max as she slowly started to move towards the two. For a moment she was figuring Max was going to come and help Chloe and she would have to defend herself from the smaller girl, but a wink and a smile from Max told her differently. As soon as Max was inches away from Chloe and Rachel, she quickly reached out and began to tickle Chloe, knowing her weak spots well after many years of tickling wars that they had growing up.

“You traitor!” Chloe screamed as Rachel used both her hands to pin Chloe down while she let Max do all the work. It went on for a couple more minutes before Chloe yelled out the safe word in ‘girl wonder’, which made both girls giggle but stop. Rachel let go of Chloe’s wrists and sat on her thighs, keeping her pinned as she beamed with smug glory. As she stepped away, looking over a smug Rachel and a laughing but completely exhausted Chloe, Max figured that maybe this is what Chloe had planned: provoke Rachel into doing something and having a grand time and let Max try to rewind. Part of her didn’t want to, for fear that something may happen and that she did still have her powers, but she figured if there was a place or scene to better try it, why not were she was currently.

Closing her eyes, she reached out her hand, like she had done so many times before and tried to reach out for that overwhelming rush that came with her powers. It was hard to describe how exhilarating it had been just to go back and change what she had said and done. But she knew that she and Chloe had certainly over used her powers, with great consequences. But as she stood in the middle of the room she could still her Rachel and Chloe talking to each other, laughing and hearing another smack and yelp from the couch. She searched her brain, trying to focus and feel that rush of sensations, but to her dismay, or better yet relief, it wasn’t there. She opened her eyes to see Chloe and Rachel watching her, tentative to say anything. “So…did you go back Max?” Chloe asked, looking a little worried. “Nope. No more powers…I hope.” “Well that’s good right?” “Of course it is Chloe. But it also means that you have to be more careful. No more stupid stuff that will get you hurt or killed.” Max somberly said as she shuffled her way towards the outstretched arms of Rachel, who held her in a reassuring hold. “I know Max. I will be more careful. That I can promise. I know that I’ve fucked up a lot of things before but I plan on doing better for myself. I’ve got a lot to live for. Specially now with two sexy babes who fucking betrayed me a moment ago,” she said with a sly grin.

They stayed in relative silence, letting the music soften the mood as Rachel softly swayed in Chloe’s lap with Max in her arms, humming softly to the music. From her position Chloe let herself smile as Rachel held Max, glad that the two of them were bonding rather quickly. When she felt like that was enough hugging for the moment, Max stepped away from Rachel, smiling at the two of them. “Well now that that is cleared up… I kinda have a favor to ask.” Rachel spoke with a little smile, which made Chloe a bit suspicious. “What kind of favor are we talking about?”

“Well…You guys are heading to Seattle right?” Rachel asked. “Yeah… at least for awhile. Then we plan on eventually going back to Arcadia. That okay with you?” Chloe responded, figuring that after Max got settled down, she and Max would head back to Arcadia and try and help out with the relief efforts. “Yeah that's fine. I’ve been looking to get out of Portland for awhile now. Now that Jefferson and Nathan are arrested, I can finally come back to Arcadia. And who better to come back with than two awesome people in my living room.” She smiled when she spoke, but noticed that both Max and Chloe seemed to be thinking it over. “Are you sure about coming with us? You have job and a place here.” Max said. “I’m sure. My rent is up in a couple of days, and my boss/landlord Karen already knows that I want out of here. She’d totally understand with me going with you two. If that’s okay?”

Chloe simply shrugged her answer. “I don’t have a problem with you coming along. Although it’s up to Max to decide.” Which was true, in that she didn’t have a problem with Rachel coming along, but she wanted Max to have the final say in the matter. Her gut said that Max would probably be okay with Rachel being with them and she was right, with Max nodding her head. “I don’t see why not. As long as your sure about coming with us.” Rachel gave Max a warm smile before she spoke. “I’m sure Max. Plus it will give me a chance get to know you better,” she turned her head to give Chloe a small smile, “and I can make up for the shitty things I did to you.” She returned the smile and gave Rachel’s rear a gentle pat before she got up. “I’ll go make the call to Karen and let her know my decision.”

As Rachel got up from Chloe’s lap and went into the bedroom to make the call, Max moved forward and took Rachel’s place, sitting on the warm lap of Chloe. “Are you and Rachel going to be okay?” she asked, her voice a little quiet and unsure. “Yeah we’ll be okay Max. Last night while you were sleeping we talked and cleared things up.” That made Max raise her eyebrows in surprise, or curiosity. “What sort of things?” “Well it turned out that she wasn’t fucking Frank. She was just being there for him, like she had been with me. Still kinda angry that she didn’t tell me but… I believe her. There still is a lot to sort out and deal with emotions wise but…We’ll end up making up.” That made Max smile and lay down next to her, wrapping her arms across her chest. “That’s good to hear.”

As Max cuddled up to Chloe, she ran a hand through the brunettes hair, enjoying the warmth and affection that Max had contained within. With Rachel coming along with them up to Seattle, there was sense excitement and uncertainty in having the three of them finally together. She knew that she would have to keep herself in check and not do anything to screw up her feelings for Max and Rachel. Deep inside her was a desire to just let out her sexual frustration and take it out on Rachel, and she could tell Rachel wanted to do the same, but she didn’t think that Max would be totally okay with that.

So for the time being she’d wait. Wait for however long for Max to find herself again… with Rachel in tow.  
_What could possibly go wrong with hella badass babes like us?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Dana's experience during the storm and the discovery of the mysterious 'Insurance Policy'.
> 
> As per the usual, GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I'm serious. I want your guys/gals feedback. Good, bad, fixes, suggestions, thoughts, etc. I want it and welcome it.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: serhawkes.tumblr.com  
> Be warned though: I can be rather honest, blunt, insensitive at times, and I can be a bit of a dick in some of my posts. I won't apologize for what I say or think, so if that makes you uncomfortable or you don't like, your more than welcome to not follow me.


End file.
